Ahead of Ourselves
by criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak
Summary: <html><head></head>Follow up to "Revenge Fantasy" Tony goes over to Reid's apartment one afternoon to help him out. Have they grown closer after their ordeal with Fidel? SLASH! oneshot.</html>


_A/N: Voilà! I present to you the slashy follow up to "Revenge Fantasy" I hope you slash addicts enjoy!_

_It's not entirely necessary to read "Revenge Fantasy" to understand this, but it would probably make more sense if you had…_

_WARNING: This story may not be suitable for children under the age of 13 due to sexual innuendo, adult situations and Male/Male relationships. Parents strongly cautioned. …Yeah, I think that covers everything X)_

_REVIEW PLEASE! Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p><strong>AHEAD OF OURSELVES<strong>

* * *

><p>Reid winced and grumbled to himself as he hobbled his way over to his front door. It had been several months since he'd been released from the hospital and he'd finally been taken off wheelchair confinement and moved up to crutches. He swung the crutches beneath his arms and pulled the door open to see the smirking face of one Tony DiNozzo.<p>

"Tony? Where's Abby and Kate?" Reid asked, glancing around behind the NCIS agent.

"They had other plans, apparently a spa date or something." Tony said, pushing his way into Reid's apartment. Reid frowned, watching him make himself at home quickly. He and the other NCIS agents - even Gibbs once - had been to his apartment many times to help the young FBI agent while he was for all intents and purposes immobile.

Of course, usually there was also someone from his team there as well, most of the time it ended up being Morgan, Tony and Abby and Garcia. This time, however, it was supposed to Tony, Kate and Abby because the team had been called away on a new case and Reid wasn't cleared for work yet.

"Guess it's just you and me today, Doc." Tony said, propping his legs up on Reid's coffee table. He'd gotten his cast off a few weeks earlier and was glad to be back at work. And even more grateful to have been given the weekend off, though he didn't say out loud that the real reason he was glad to have the day off was that he got to spend time with Reid, who he'd grown even closer to over the last few months.

Reid sighed and hobbled his way back to the couch, surprisingly agile on the crutches, having used them for so long before. He pushed the crutches out of the way and gingerly stretched out his leg, grimacing slightly.

Tony watched his face and frowned, "Does it still hurt?" he asked. His voice was softer, concern flicking in his eyes as he watched the younger man's facial features twist.

"A little," Reid admitted. "But it's getting a lot easier to deal with now."

Tony nodded slowly, frowning slightly. He wasn't sure exactly why, but the idea of Reid in pain sent anger and worry coursing through his veins. In an attempt to distract himself, Tony looked around the sparse apartment in interest. "So what are we up to today, Doc? I don't do laundry, just so you know."

Reid chuckled, shaking his head. "Don't worry, I've got that covered. Morgan was here yesterday and he cleaned the entire apartment with JJ. …Actually, I don't think there's anything that really _needs _to be done."

Tony grinned, "Good." He sighed, leaning further into the couch. "I hate doing house work, especially someone else's."

Reid raised a brow, frowning. "Then why even bothering coming over here to help?" he asked curiously.

"I guess I just love your company, Doc." Tony teased, smirking slightly.

Reid looked away, feeling a strange blush heat his face. Why did that make him feel all fluttery inside? He absently pushed his hair behind his ear and tried not to think about the odd way his stomach was twisting at the closeness of the other man. He'd already resigned himself to simply friendship when it came to Tony DiNozzo, who, it seemed, was even more of a lady's man than Morgan…

"How have you been doing?" Tony asked slowly. This was the first time they'd actually been alone together since they were rescued out in the woods and their teams had expertly avoided the subject of their capture altogether.

Reid licked his lips, hesitating before he answered. "It's not really the pain that gets to me," he said slowly, swallowing. "It's…"

"The nightmares?" Tony supplied, his voice taking on that softer quality that made Reid's spine tingle slightly, but he ignored that.

"Yeah," Reid said slowly. "…I mean," he quickly added. "It's not that I haven't dealt with nightmares before, but … usually they involve my own screams and most of the times the nightmares I've been having lately are about you. I… I hear you screaming and …" he bit his lip to stop the tumble of words that was erupting from his mouth when Tony turned to stare at him with a curious look in his eyes.

"Funny…" Tony said slowly. "My nightmares are about your screams…" He blinked, realizing what he'd just said and mentally kicking himself. He didn't usually tell people something so… intimate about himself.

Reid just watched him warily, wondering if he'd said too much as Tony edged slightly away from him and he felt that strange little pang in his heart, worrying that he'd somehow let his feelings slip. He was pulled out of his thoughts quickly when his cell phone started buzzing and he snatched it up.

"Hello?" he asked, putting the phone on speaker while he shifted slightly on the couch to get more comfortable.

_"Hey, Pretty Boy." _Morgan greeted him. Reid missed the way Tony's head snapped up when Morgan called him 'Pretty Boy'. _"How are you feeling today?"_

Reid shifted again, grimacing and shrugged. "Sore." He admitted. "And wishing I was at work."

_"You'll be back here before you know it, Reid." _Morgan assured him.

"I hope so…" Reid sighed, fidgeting with his pants while he stared down at his cell phone.

_"Garcia wanted me to call and make sure Abby, Kate and DiNozzo got there ok."_

"Abby and Kate had other plans, but Tony's here." Reid said, glancing up at the other man.

_"Alright," _Morgan sounded a little bemused, but Reid ignored that. _"I'll let her know so she can stop hounding me. Take care of yourself, kid."_

"I will," Reid promised, hanging up and wondering why Garcia hadn't just called him herself.

"Why does he call you 'Pretty Boy'?" Tony asked suddenly, pulling Reid out of his thoughts. He winced when he said it, hoping the younger agent hadn't caught the slight edge to his voice.

Reid shrugged, "I don't know." He said. "He's always called me that…"

Tony frowned, studying Reid's face carefully when he asked his next question. "You two aren't… together or anything, are you?"

"NO!" Reid answered a little too quickly, blush heating his face again as he thought back to the slight crush he'd had on Morgan back when he'd first started working with the team. Of course, there had never and would never be anything between the two of them… Morgan wasn't interested in men and Reid's attraction to the older man had died away as he began to see him as more of an annoying older brother.

Tony raised his brow at Reid's quick denial, a small smirk flitting across his face as he tried to keep his emotions out of his eyes. "Do you _want _there to be something between you?" he asked, hoping again that Reid didn't catch that edge to his voice.

Reid answered without thinking and berated himself mentally for letting his guard down around this man of all people. "No… Well, I mean, not now. Not… not anymore. A few years ago I… I maybe… uh…" he bit his lip and Tony had to physically fight back his reaction to how incredibly adorable that was.

He raised a brow and instead forced himself to not let the pang of jealousy he felt when Reid had said he had at one point been attracted to the other FBI agent get to him. "So what changed?" he asked. He tried to sound curious and not like he was digging for information, which was exactly what he was doing whether or not he wanted to admit it to himself.

Reid didn't really meet Tony's eyes when he replied, "…I guess I got to know him and the closer we got, the more he became a … brother."

Tony thought about that, tilting his head. "So you don't think about him that way any more?" he asked.

Reid frowned, "Well… I mean, it's not like I suddenly stopped finding him attractive, I just don't want to … to be with him that way. … Why do you care anyway?" he asked suddenly, desperate to get the conversation away from him.

Tony looked taken aback by the question and was suddenly floundering to find an answer that made sense. "…Well…" he frowned and screamed mentally at himself. What was wrong with him? He was Tony DiNozzo. The definitely _not _awkward, able to charm any girl he wanted, Tony DiNozzo. But for some irritating reason, it was different with the lanky, geeky kid sitting next to him who he'd felt a strange attraction to since the day they'd gotten out of the hospital. Rather, he'd admitted it to himself that day… He wasn't really sure when the attraction had actually started.

Swallowing whatever pride he had and internally beating his nerves against his skull, Tony plunged forward, somewhat propelled by the distant hope that at least Reid was attracted to men. That was one hurtle he didn't have to worry about.

"Well…" he repeated slowly, sliding a little closer to Reid. "Maybe I'm just wondering if I've got any competition." He almost grimaced, hoping that didn't sound as much like a stupid line to Reid as it did to him.

Lucky for him, the slight innuendo went right over the genius's head. "Competition?" he frowned, his brows crinkling together in that irritatingly adorable way. "Competition for what?"

Tony rolled his eyes and let that signature smirk flash across his face again as he slid closer and ignored his tingling nerves. "For you, Spencer." He said.

Reid blinked, frowning. That was the first time the NCIS agent had ever called him by his first name. "Wh-" he started to ask what exactly he meant but the words never got the chance to leave his mouth as Tony leaned in closer and captured his lips with his own.

Reid's eyes widened, thinking this had to be a dream, or maybe even a nightmare, before comprehension hit and he realized what Tony had meant. He leaned into the kiss with a sudden, unexpected fierceness and Tony groaned, his hands sliding around Reid's neck, tangling in his hair.

Reid parted his lips, letting the older agent's tongue invade his mouth and tangle with his own and he could feel that fluttery feeling from before increase ten fold as heat swelled and collected in his stomach. He shifted as much as he could, his mind nearly blinded of the pain that momentarily shot through his knee, as he pressed closer to the other agent and moaned low in his throat.

He shifted again, one hand trailing up Tony's thigh, clutching the back of Tony's neck with the other. He twisted again, trying to get as much physical contact as possible, and grimaced as the movement tugged on his injured knee.

Tony smirked and leaned back, seeing the slight pain that twisted the young doctor's face as he turned his knee. "Don't hurt yourself, Doc." He teased. "I know I'm gorgeous, but let's not get ahead of ourselves."

Reid rolled his eyes, suddenly remembering just how infuriatingly annoying Tony DiNozzo could be. "Seems to me you were the one who couldn't keep his hands off me," he replied.

Tony raised his brows, that smirk that made Reid really want to kiss him again getting wider. "Well, that's probably because you're almost as gorgeous as I am." Tony said, sliding down the couch until he was right next to him.

Reid felt blush heating his face and ignored the slightly arrogant tone of DiNozzo's words, instead offering him a smirk of his own and raising his brow. Tony leaned in again and pressed another, softer kiss to the young agent's lips, still smirking.

"Of course… you do have a prettier mouth than I do…" Tony finally conceded. "Can't wait to find out what other things those lips can do…"

Reid blushed, but laughed lightly in amusement. "Now who's getting ahead of himself?"

**~the end~**

* * *

><p><em>EN: hmm… I think I like this pairing X) LOL. First time I've ever written Tony/Reid, not sure how I feel about it honestly…_

_Let me know guys! Hope you enjoyed the wonders of slash… Sorry for those of you (myself included) who wanted this to be a bit more …mature. There isn't much they can really do while Reid's recovering from knee surgery. -sulks- ah well… _

_Opinions and comments please!_


End file.
